Hideaway
by Tyrian Lale
Summary: Aftermath of Chapter 11. "Shh, Yang I'm right here." Blake softly hushed. She leaned over the girl to give her an easier line of sight. Blake's heart threatened to tremble as she watched Yang struggle to form more words. "You're okay… I did it." Yang's lips slinked into a very lazy version of her signature side grin, the one Blake adored, "I saved you."
1. Chapter 1

Her heartbeat thundered in her ears as she ran, desperate to get further and further away from the monster in the ruins of the dining hall. Blake couldn't even bare to think of his name. She betrayed him, but he ruined everything. She knew he wouldn't come after her; he had his fun and got what he wanted, for now. Blake shifted Yang's dead-weight in her sore arms as she lumbered forward. _I have to keep going…._

Blake's aura was desperately trying to clot the wound in her side, tingling while it worked to close the wound. I don't want it! Blake internally screamed at her aura's efforts. _I don't need it! Give it to Yang! Give it all!_

Choking out a sob, she brought her eyes down to where Yang's right arm should be, her severed elbow causing Blake's vision to blur. Images flashed before Blake's eyes, ones that she took for granted. Yang sparring with her in the gym after hours, her right hook catching her off guard. The pair lounging side by side on the fanus' bed, Yang pointing at some nonsensical video on her scroll with her pointer finger. Yang delivering poorly timed puns with a flourish of a finger gun. Yang hugging Blake in the empty classroom when the dark haired girl was worn to the bone, her eyes growing heavy as she sunk into the blonde's strong arms.

Blake didn't know how long she had been crying or when she even started. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything but getting Yang somewhere safe.

Weaving through the rubble, Blake heard several voices. She crouched with Yang behind a broken piece of wall and bit back her pain as she kneeled in a ready position. She needed to defend Yang. Yang tried so hard to help Blake. It's her fault the brawler lost her arm. It's her fault the White Fang is terrorizing the school. Blake shuddered as a raspy cry overtook her. She tried to hold it back.

The voices grew closer, feet pounded on the pavement. Blake only guessed it to be another army of monsters with red swords, coming for her and her brawler. She tensed again and struggled to hold back her heaving breaths. Closer they came, she could almost smell the rotten spice and musk that lingered long after she left the White Fang. She had just gotten used to its absence. Blake heart sank further and further. She bared her teeth and hovered over Yang's body in the most menacing manner she could manage.

"Blake!" a voice screamed as several dark figures cornered Blake's hideaway. Blake lowered her body even more over Yang and let out a deep growl. The figures kept coming.

"Get away from her!" Blake lashed out harshly at the looming silhouettes. There seemed to be thousands of them, tumbling down on top of her, reaching their shadow claws out to rip her away from Yang. Blake was about to lunge out in a desperate attempt to slow the attack when she saw a dinged glimpse of white step into the dusty light from the moon.

"Blake!" Weiss exclaimed again as the heiress dropped to her knees. She noticed her teammate's roughed up state, the blood seeping from her side and dripping down on…Yang. Tears stung her eyes, "What happened?"

The fanus started shaking as she released the breath she was holding, letting out a gargled wail. The grimily shadows retracted to reveal her teammate and her fellow students, looking worse for wear. Blake's body shook violently, she no longer tried to hold it in. How could she tell Weiss that she failed? She couldn't protect the one person who had always been there for her. She couldn't uphold her team. She adverted her eyes from Weiss's concerned gaze, her stomach daring to empty itself on the spot. "I…." Blake started. "It was….", she couldn't even begin to explain.

Coco pushed her way to the front of the students, crouching in front of Blake. She gently rested her hand on the younger girl's shoulder, bringing Blake's eyes to her own. Chocolate gazed into withered amber and she sighed. Coco knew she never could fully know the tortured images that flashed before those eyes. Taking control of the situation she softly commanded, "Blake, we need to get Yang to the medic bay."

Blake retracted and clamped herself over Yang's body. Her mind raced as she tried to separate the images in her mind of the monster with the mask and her friends in front of her. Red consumed her vision as fresh tears tumbled down her cheeks She hissed at Coco, causing the group behind her to retract. Coco regained her startled self and tried again.

"Blake, I know this is hard, but we need to get Yang out of here. She is hurt and she needs your help." Coco eased the words onto the dark haired girl, watching her strained muscles falter. Coco placed both her hands on the girl's shoulders, "Please Blake, we need to do this for Yang, together."

"Okay." Blake squeaked and slid off her partner. Weiss rushed forward to embrace the exhausted girl as Coco started ordering the other students into action. Weiss cradled Blake in her rigid arms, trying so hard to keep everything together. The heiress couldn't wrap her mind around the situation, the near future clouded and unknown. All she could do was grip the broken girl in her arms and pray to any listening god that her team would be okay.

Blake mumbled into Weiss's stomach, groggily spilling out the words that her mind turned into a mantra. "It's my fault, Weiss. Everything. Yang…" Blake's voice cracked as she clutched to Weiss' skirt.

Weiss's heart thudded hard. Of course Blake would take the blame, stubbornly holding on to it, too afraid to let go. The white haired girl stared down at the fanus with the calmest look she could muster, "Blake Belladonna, don't you damn well dare blame yourself for this."

Blake gazed up at her with glazed eyes and trembling lips. "I- I love her, Weiss….and he tried to take her away from me."

Weiss sighed, only being able to guess what happened to the partners, "I know Blake, but we are not going to let that happen. You, me, Coco, R-Ruby…" Blake caught the faltered name and the glint of fear in Weiss's eyes. "We are all going to keep her safe."

"We got her steady!" Velvet scurried to the two prone teammates, "We need to get to shelter before any more Grimm or mechs come."

Blake jumped at this and struggled to stand, her golden brawler's name dying on her lips as she gasped in pain from her forgotten wound. Weiss groaned as she shifted herself underneath Blake's arm, helping her to regain her footing. Sensing where the girl wanted to go, Weiss lead Blake to Yang's side, making sure to steer her to Yang's left side. Blake followed numbly, staring at the gold mane that hung over the impromptu stretcher Sun and Flynnt assembled with a broken board. The two young hunters lifted the board up and the group walked steadily towards Beacon's main hall.

Blake stretched her hand out to grasp at the blonde's fingers, releasing a breath she was unaware she was holding as her fingers curled around her partner's. Blake's shifty steps fell into a rhythm as she ran her thumb around the only palm Yang had, choking back another sob. She pushed back the thoughts of the future, what hardships and tribulations her teammate would have to go through just to be able to embrace her again. Blake flicked her glance towards Yang's face, desperate to commit every detail to memory.

The fanus inhaled as Yang's eyelids began to flutter. Lilac peeked out into the harsh night as a groan formed from her throat. Lilac hazily met amber as her head rolled on the board, trying to take in her surroundings. "Bla…Blake.."

"Shh, Yang I'm right here." Blake softly hushed. She leaned over the girl to give her an easier line of sight. Blake's heart threatened to tremble as she watched Yang struggle to form more words.

"You're okay… I did it." Yang's lips slinked into a very lazy version of her signature side grin, the one Blake adored, "I saved you."

Blake darted her eyes away, not ever wanting Yang to realize the truth of what happened. She didn't want to see the fear and panic in her eyes when she became aware of what she lost. Blake didn't want to see the look of failure on Yang's face when she was told she didn't save Blake. The fanus pushed those thoughts down with a harsh swallow. It can wait till later, till it doesn't hurt as much, till the dirt and the grime was washed away.

She once again brought her eyes back to the eyes of the girl she'd sacrifice anything for. She saw the trust there, the warmth and teared up again at the thought of it. Without falter in her step, Blake leaned down and brushed her lips against the brawler's cheek. "Yes Yang, you did."

"I knew it." Yang slurred as her eyes began to droop once more, exhaustion taking over her thoughts. Lilac disappeared slowly, but the dark haired girl didn't have to worry. Blake sighed; she's going to be okay. Her partner was safe. Weiss was tucked under her shoulder, she had all her confidence in Ruby's abilities. Everything is going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, I knew I said this would be a one-shot, but I couldn't help myself. Enjoy**

Blake eased herself back onto the starchy hospital bed after getting a glass of water. She took a long sip and brought her gaze to the adjacent white bed. This is the second day the partners have been in the hospital and the fanus's growing worry over the golden haired girl sunk her heart into an anxious flutter. There were too many wires hanging from Yang, too many monitors and rhythmic beeps of stabilizers. Blake longed to see Yang's lilac eyes peek out at the world again; she hadn't awaken since that night...

After the mismatch group of students had weaved their way through the rubble, they arrived at the makeshift base created in Beacon's main hall. Fortunately, the area was well staffed and the two girls were immediately taken from the group, ushered to the hospital beds. Yang was wheeled into the improvised operating room, nurses and doctors rushed to administer an IV and measure her pulse.

Team SSSN, Flynnt, Neon, and Team CFVY darted after they knew the girls were taken care of. They wanted to get back into action and continue taking down grimm. _For Blake, for Yang_ , they thought, exiting the main hall with a new fire in their hearts. Weiss stayed behind.

"Are you going to be okay?" the heiress had asked, knowing it was a useless question as soon as she said it. She fumbled with Myrtenaster, the hilt digging into her calloused palm. Of course Blake wasn't, she was stabbed by an old partner and watched her current one almost die; who would blame her?

A nurse started closing the wound on the injured girl's stomach, sanitizing and stitching the laceration. The white haired girl bit the inside of her cheek as Blake winced, the red gash in her side screaming angrily at the teammates. Weiss shifted towards Blake and squeezed the hand nearest to her. Blake glanced up at her in a silent thank you as the pain slightly lessened on her face.

"I don't know." Blake finally answered after the nurse left, able to take a shaky breath. "I don't know if I'll ever be okay if…" The dark haired girl sank her gaze down to her lap, her fingers twitched slightly in the other girl's grasp. Weiss didn't need the girl to finish to understand what she was implying, she could practically see the dark clouds storming on the other girl's face. Weiss sighed and brought her eyes to the doorway, the last place they saw Yang being wheeled out.

"She'll make it through," Weiss reassured. "She always has." Blake nodded curtly and squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out more tears, remembering every fight she'd seen Yang endure and tried to use Weiss's words to reassure herself. The girl forced out the intruding thoughts of the other night, forced away the blame on herself and swallowed the rest. Weiss broke her hand away from Blake's grasp to instead rest it on her upper back, rubbing small circles there.

"You need to rest." Weiss said after a few moments, gently pushing Blake down on the mattress. Blake thankfully complied, not realizing how exhausted she was. "I need to go find Ruby. I need to know that she's okay…" Weiss stated, gripping her weapon's hilt even harder than she was before.

"It's okay to admit that you love her, Weiss." Blake said in a comforting voice, watching the heiress battle with herself. Weiss looked at the other girl with a bashful look, the tips of her ears turning red at the confrontation.

"I…" Weiss started, wanting to deny what Blake told her. _But she's right, there's no point in hiding it in a time like this._ Weiss shook the denial away and gave the fanus a sure nod. She patted Blake on the shoulder one more time and turned to leave the room, "Call me if there's an update on Yang."

"I will. Stay safe, Weiss." Blake tried to keep her voice steady, she refused to think that this might be the last time she'd see the smaller girl. "Kill some Grimm for me, and for Yang."

Weiss nodded again and ducked out of the room before Blake could see the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

Blake was brought back to the present by a groan from the other occupied bed in the hospital room. Setting the glass of water gently down on the bedside table, as not to startle the girl, she softly walked over to Yang's bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed, choosing Yang's right side. The fanus soothingly pushed golden hair off the other girl's forehead, gently bringing the girl awake. Lilac eyes fluttered open for the first time in two days. Blake's heart exploded in movement, as if it had stopped since last seeing Yang awake. Forcing herself to remain calm, Blake moved her ministrations down to cup the other girl's cheek, thumb brushing the soft skin there. "Hey there, hero." She purred, making the situation light while at the same time, bringing up Yang's confidence.

"Bl-Blake." Yang rasped out, throat thick from lack of use. Blake reached over Yang, grasped the glass of water and wrapped the brawler's hand around it in a silent request to drink. Yang obeyed and returned the glass after she was satisfied.

The golden haired girl knew as soon as she woke up that she was in some kind of medic unit. She felt so tired though, it was like she couldn't feel anything. She gazed tiredly up at the girl who she'd do anything for, relishing in her gaze that was meant just for her. She could get lost in those golden orbs, the ones she'd never thought she'd see again after… She was so scared. She barely remembered what happened, only seeing Blake getting stabbed by that...thing, through the redness in her eyes. Yang titled her head to the side to look at the bandage around her partner's exposed stomach, wrapped up between her sports bra and shorts. "Blake," Yang continued, voice back to her normal octave, "Are you okay?"

"Yang… I'm fine, thank you." Blake took a shaky breath, keeping her eye contact with Yang, refusing to look at her stump of an arm under the thick hospital blankets. She fidgeted around, grabbing at the stiff sheets, growing very anxious. "I should be asking you that. How do you feel?"

"I'm just tired." the golden haired beauty sighed, wanting to close her eyes again but forcing them open in need of the company before her. She needed Blake there more than anything. She shifted slightly to make herself more comfortable on the inflexible mattress. Yang froze. She felt off.

Blake noticing this, prepared herself for the worse. She raised both of her hands to gently grasp Yang's shoulders and started caressing the hardened muscles there. She could see the gasp ghosting on the other girl's parted lips and her eyes wide with unspoken shock. Blake directed Yang's attention to herself, locking eyes with the girl before speaking, "Yang, please listen to me and remain calm, it'll be okay."

Yang wasn't quite sure what was happening. She knew something was wrong with her body but she didn't have the courage or the stomach to look away from her partner to find out. She harshly gulped and nodded at Blake, putting all her trust into the girl in front of her.

Blake sighed and decided just to get it over with, dragging it out will only make it worse. "Yang, when charged at Adam, you lost… he… " Blake choked. Yang stared up at her with the widest eyes she'd ever seen on the girl. Lilac held bouts of fear and alarm as her lip quivered, already sensing what was happening. Blake ran her hand down Yang's right shoulder, softly brushing the skin and massaging circles, "You lost your arm, Yang."

Yang sucked in the largest breath, all the air whooshing into her lungs almost making her wheeze and grabbed at the space where her arm was supposed to be. Yang let out a gargled sob, voice cracking as the tears began to cascade down her cheeks. She refused to look at the swollen stump that used to be her arm, instead harshly curling into a ball before letting out hoarse cries, chest heaving. Blake's heart immediately ticked with fear. She pulled herself completely onto Yang's bed and wrapped herself around the trembling girl.

"Yang, honey," the fanus purred into the brawler's ear, nuzzling her nose into the soft tresses, trying to calm the girl with her own steady breaths, "I know this is going to be hard, but I am here for you. I am so, so glad you are here with me right now."

Yang pulled her face away from Blake's chest and glanced up into watery eyes, finding solace there. She sniffed once and choked out, "Blake I… I'm so scared." Yang darted her head back into the other girl's soft chest, soaking her sports bra with her tears. She grabbed onto the fabric with the only limb she could. She continued her heaving sobs into the dark haired girl until they subsided into soft sighs. Yang dared to look up at Blake again.

Blake met Yang's eyes once more, her own growing soft at the emotion she saw there. Yang looked so young, so lost and childlike; unlike her usual demeanor. Blake's bottom lip trembled at the sight and she couldn't help but press a warm kiss to Yang's cheek, right below her eye. She lingered there for a moment, taking in the brawler's warm scent. Blake gathered up all the courage she could muster. Now was a better time than any. She didn't know if Yang would ever forgive her for what she brought upon her partner, but she figured this would be a start. "I love you, Yang. I was so scared I was going to lose you. I was scared I was never going to have a chance to tell you."

Yang opened her eyes again when Blake broke contact. She shifted up to place her forehead against the darker haired girl and deeply inhaled. Through another trembling breath she uttered, "I love you too, Blake." Yang nuzzled her nose into Blake's cheek, "You saved me. I would do it all over again if it meant you would be safe."

Blake leaned down and captured the other girl's soft lips in her own, relishing in the warm and security she found there through the tears. Fear rushing through her, she was about to break away before Yang kissed her back with all the strength she had left. Both huntresses tears mingled with the taste of each other's lips. Breaking away, Blake rested her forehead against Yang's again, kissing her brawler's nose.

"We saved each other, Yang."


End file.
